The present invention relates to a method for liquefying a natural gas feed stream and removing nitrogen therefrom to produce a nitrogen-depleted, liquefied natural gas (LNG) product. The present invention also relates to an apparatus (such as for example a natural gas liquefaction plant or other form of processing facility) for liquefying a natural gas feed stream and removing nitrogen therefrom to produce a nitrogen-depleted LNG product.
In processes for liquefying natural gas it is often desirable or necessary, for example due to purity and/or recovery requirements, to remove nitrogen from the feed stream while minimizing product (methane) loss. The removed nitrogen product may be used as fuel gas or vented to atmosphere. If used as fuel gas, the nitrogen product must contain a fair amount of methane (typically >30 mol %) to maintain its heating value. In this case, the separation of nitrogen is not as difficult due to loose specifications on the purity of the nitrogen product, and the objective there is to select the most efficient process with minimal additional equipment and power consumption. In many small and mid-scale LNG facilities that are driven by electric motors, however, there is very little demand for fuel gas and the nitrogen product has to be vented to the atmosphere. If vented, the nitrogen product has to meet strict purity specifications (e.g., >95 mol %, or >99 mol %), due to environmental concerns and/or due to methane recovery requirements. This purity requirement poses separation challenges. In the case of a very high nitrogen concentration (typically greater than 10 mol %, in some cases up to or even higher than 20 mol %) in the natural gas feed, a dedicated nitrogen rejection unit (NRU) proves to be a robust method to remove nitrogen efficiently and produce a pure >99 mol %) nitrogen product. In most cases, however, natural gas contains about 1 to 10 mol % nitrogen. When the nitrogen concentration in the feed is within this range, the applicability of the NRU is hindered by the high capital cost due to complexity associated with the additional equipment. A number of prior art documents have proposed alternative solutions to remove nitrogen from natural gas, including adding a nitrogen recycle stream to the NRU or using a dedicated rectifier column. However, these processes often are very complicated, necessitate a large amount of equipment (with associated capital costs), are difficult to operate and/or are inefficient, especially for feed streams of lower nitrogen concentrations (<5%). Furthermore, it is often the case that the nitrogen concentration in a natural gas feed will change from time to time, which means that even if one is dealing with a feed that is currently high in nitrogen content, one cannot guarantee that this will remain the case. It would therefore be desirable to develop a process that is simple, efficient, and capable of removing nitrogen effectively from natural gas feeds with low nitrogen concentrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,099 discloses a process for liquefying natural gas and separating nitrogen from the liquefied natural gas by rectification. In this process, the natural gas feed is precooled and partially liquefied in a series of heat exchanger units and separated in a phase separator into liquid and vapor phases. The natural gas vapor stream is then liquefied and subcooled in a pipe-coil in the bottom of the double rectification column, providing boilup duty to the high pressure column. The liquid natural gas streams from the pipe-coil is then further subcooled in a heat exchanger unit, expanded in an expansion valve and introduced into and separated in the high pressure column. The methane-rich liquid stream drawn from the bottom of the high-pressure rectification column and the methane-rich liquid stream obtained from the phase separator are subcooled in further heat exchanger units, expanded through expansion valves, and introduced into and separated into the low pressure column. Reflux to the low pressure column is provided by a liquid nitrogen stream obtained from liquefying in a heat exchanger unit a nitrogen stream obtained from the top part of the high pressure column. Nitrogen-depleted LNG (predominately liquid methane) product, containing about 0.5% nitrogen, is obtained from the bottom of the low-pressure column and sent to an LNG storage tank. Nitrogen-rich streams are obtained from the top of the low pressure column (containing about 95 mole % nitrogen) and from the top of the high pressure column. The nitrogen-rich streams and boil-off gas from the LNG tank are warmed in the various heat exchanger units to provide refrigeration therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,143 discloses a process in which a nitrogen vent stream containing 98 mole % nitrogen is separated by a nitrogen-rejection column. A natural gas feed stream is liquefied in a first (warm) section of a main heat exchanger to produce an LNG stream that is withdrawn from an intermediate location of the heat exchanger, expanded in an expansion valve, and sent to the bottom of the nitrogen-rejection column. The bottom liquid from the nitrogen-rejection column is subcooled in a second (cold) section of the main heat exchanger and expanded through a valve into a flash drum to provide a nitrogen-depleted LNG product (less than 1.5 mole % nitrogen), and a nitrogen-enriched stream which is of lower purity (30 mole % nitrogen) than the nitrogen vent stream and that is used for fuel gas. The overhead vapor from the nitrogen-rejection column is divided, with part of the vapor being withdrawn as the nitrogen vent stream and the remainder being condensed in a heat exchanger in the flash drum to provide reflux to the nitrogen-rejection column. Refrigeration for the main heat exchanger is provided by a closed loop refrigeration system employing a mixed refrigerant.
US 2011/0041389 discloses a process, somewhat similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,143, in which a high purity nitrogen vent stream (typically 90-100% by volume nitrogen) is separated from the natural gas feed stream in a rectification column. The natural gas feed stream is cooled in a warm section of a main heat exchanger to produce a cooled natural gas stream. A portion of this stream is withdrawn from a first intermediate location of the main heat exchanger, expanded and sent to the bottom of the rectification column as stripping gas. The remainder of the stream is further cooled and liquefied in an intermediate section of the main heat exchanger to from an LNG stream that is withdrawn from a second (colder) intermediate location of the heat exchanger, expanded and sent to an intermediate location of the rectification column. The bottom liquid from the rectification column is withdrawn as a nitrogen-depleted LNG stream, subcooled in a cold section of the main heat exchanger and expanded into a phase separator to provide a nitrogen-depleted LNG product, and a nitrogen-enriched stream which is compressed and recycled back into the natural gas feed stream. The overhead vapor from the rectification column is divided, with part of the vapor being withdrawn as the high purity nitrogen vent stream and the remainder being condensed in a heat exchanger in the phase separator to provide reflux to the rectification column.
IPCOM000222164D, a document on the ip.com database, discloses a process in which a stand-alone nitrogen rejection unit (NRU) is used to produce a nitrogen-depleted natural gas stream and a pure nitrogen vent stream. The natural gas feed stream is cooled and partially liquefied in a warm heat exchanger unit and separated in a phase separator into natural gas vapor and liquid streams. The vapor stream is liquefied in cold heat exchanger unit and sent to the top or to an intermediate location of a distillation column. The liquid stream is further cooled in the cold heat exchanger unit, separately from and in parallel with the vapor stream, and is then sent to an intermediate location of the distillation column (below the location at which the vapor stream is introduced). Boil-up for the distillation column is provided by warming and vaporizing a portion of the nitrogen-depleted bottoms liquid from the distillation column in the cold heat exchanger unit, thereby providing also refrigeration for unit. The remainder of the nitrogen-depleted bottoms liquid is pumped to and warmed and vaporized in the warm heat exchanger unit, thereby providing refrigeration for that unit, and leaves the warm exchanger as a fully vaporized vapor stream. The nitrogen enriched overhead vapor withdrawn from the distillation column is warmed in the cold and warm heat exchanger units to provide further refrigeration to said units. Where the vapor stream is introduced into an intermediate location of the distillation column, additional reflux for the column may be provided by condensing a portion of the overhead vapor and returning this to column. This may be done by warming the overhead vapor in an economizer heat exchanger, dividing the warmed overhead vapor, and condensing a portion of the warmed overhead vapor in the economizer heat exchanger and returning the condensed portion to the top of the distillation column. No external refrigeration is used in this process.
US2011/0289963 discloses a process in which nitrogen stripping column is used to separate nitrogen from a natural gas stream. In this process, a natural gas feed stream is cooled and partially liquefied in a warm section of a main heat exchanger via heat exchange with a single mixed refrigerant. The partially condensed natural gas is withdrawn from the main heat exchanger and separated in a phase separator or distillation vessel into natural gas vapor and liquid streams. The liquid stream is further cooled in a cold section of the main heat exchanger before being expanded and introduced into a nitrogen stripping column. A nitrogen-depleted LNG product (containing 1 to 3 volume % nitrogen) is withdrawn from the bottom of the stripping column and a nitrogen-enriched vapor stream (containing less than 10 volume methane) is withdrawn from the top of the stripping column. The natural gas vapor stream from the phase separator or distillation vessel is expanded and cooled in separate heat exchangers and introduced into the top of the stripping column to provide reflux. Refrigeration to the additional heat exchangers is provided by vaporizing a portion of the bottoms liquid from the stripping column (thereby providing also boil-up from the column) and by warming the nitrogen-enriched vapor stream withdrawn from the top of the stripping column.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,522,574 discloses another process in which nitrogen is removed from liquefied natural gas. In this process, a natural gas feed stream is first cooled and liquefied in a main heat exchanger. The liquid stream is then cooled in a secondary heat exchanger and expanded into a flash vessel where a nitrogen-rich vapor is separated from a methane-rich liquid. The vapor stream is further expanded and sent to the top of a fractionation column. The liquid stream from the flash vessel is divided, with one portion being introducing into an intermediate location of the fractionation column, and another portion being warmed in the secondary heat exchanger and introduced into the bottom of the fractionation column. The nitrogen-rich overhead vapor obtained from the fractionation column is passed through and warmed in the secondary heat exchanger to provide additional refrigeration to said heat exchanger. Product liquefied natural gas is recovered from the bottom of the fractionation column.
US2012/019883 discloses a process for liquefying a natural gas stream and removing nitrogen from it. The natural gas feed stream is liquefied in a main heat exchanger, expanded and introduced into the bottom of a separating column. Refrigeration for the main heat exchanger is provided by a closed-loop refrigeration system circulating a mixed refrigerant. Nitrogen-depleted LNG withdrawn from the bottom of the separating column is expanded and further separated in a phase separator. The nitrogen-depleted LNG from the phase separator is sent to an LNG storage tank. The vapor stream from the phase separator is combined with boil off gas from the LNG storage tank, warmed in the main heat exchanger to provide additional refrigeration to the main heat exchanger, compressed, and recycled into the natural gas feed stream. The nitrogen-enriched vapor (90 to 100 volume % nitrogen) withdrawn from the top of the separating column is also warmed in the main heat exchanger to provide additional refrigeration to the main heat exchanger.